Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) display device that displays a 3D image as a multi-view by using a lenticular film, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device that prevents 3D crosstalk from occurring, and enables a lenticular film to be freely bent.
Discussion of the Related Art
As users' demand increases for realistic images to be displayed, stereoscopic image display devices that display a 3D image as well as a 2D image have been developed. 2D image display devices have been greatly advanced in terms of a quality of a display image such as a resolution and a viewing angle, but have a limitation in that the 2D image display devices cannot display depth information of an image because of displaying a 2D image. On the other hand, 3D image display devices display a 3D stereoscopic image instead of a 2D planar image, thereby fully transferring the original 3D information to a user. In comparison with existing 2D image display devices, 3D image display devices display a far more vivid and realistic stereoscopic image.
The 3D image display devices are generally categorized into 3D glasses display devices, which use special 3D glasses, and glasses-free 3D display devices, which do not use special 3D glasses. The glasses-free 3D display devices provide a three-dimensionality of an image to a viewer using a binocular disparity, where the glasses-free 3D display devices provide images that are generally the same as those provided with 3D glasses display devices. However, since the glasses-free 3D display devices do not require any special 3D glasses, the glasses-free 3D display devices are differentiated from the 3D glasses display devices.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams illustrating a method of realizing a multi-view in a related art glasses-free 3D display device.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the related art glasses-free 3D display device, a display panel in which R, G, and B pixels are arranged in a matrix type displays an image, and a lenticular film 20 is disposed on the display panel 10, thereby enabling a user to view a 3D image as a multi-view.
An image is divided and displayed using N number of pixels in one pitch of a lenticular lens, thereby enabling a viewer 30 to view a 3D image at N number of viewpoints. When the viewer 30 is located at a predetermined view position, different images are projected onto left and right eyes of the viewer 30 so that the viewer 30 feels three-dimensionality due to a binocular disparity.
In such lenticular 3D display devices, a resolution of a 3D image is reduced in proportion to the number of multi-views, and even when viewing a 2D image, a resolution is reduced to 1/N. For this reason, a quality of an image is degraded when viewing a 2D image.
FIG. 3 is a diagram for describing a problem in which 3D crosstalk occurs when a lenticular lens is inclined at a certain angle and is adhered to a display panel.
With reference to FIG. 3, in a method for realizing a 2D/3D image using a lenticular film 20 fixed to a display panel, the lenticular film 20 is adhered to the display panel in a state of being inclined at a certain angle. As described above, when the lenticular film 20 is adhered to the display panel in a state inclined at a certain angle, in addition to one view, other additional views are shown to a viewer, and for this reason, 3D crosstalk occurs, causing a degradation in a quality of a 3D image.
Since a pitch width of a lenticular lens is widened depending on a size of a display panel, a gap glass or a gap film should be applied for maintaining an appropriate viewing distance.
Moreover, the lenticular film 20 is not freely bent, and it is unable to realize a sufficient depth sensation of a 3D image. For this reason, it is unable to realize a realistic 3D image in comparison with a 3D image based on a glasses type.